


Line of Fire

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Loki Feels, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You save Loki's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Fire

It was a beautiful festival. Dignitaries from the realms all gathered at Asgard for the Festival of the Stars. You loved going to it, ever since you were a child. But now that you were a part of the royal family and were currently holding hands with Loki, it was a million times better.

“This is so beautiful.” You said, smiling at your fiancée.

“Not near as beautiful as you.” Loki said, stroking your cheek and brushing some hair back.

“Oh Loki.” You said, smiling at him. That’s when Thor came over and grabbed Loki by the arm.

“Come brother! There’s people to meet.” He pulled Loki away then. You could see Loki making a face and you gave him a sad smile. You walked across the bridge that was decorated in the most beautiful lanterns. You smiled as you watched little kids running by. But that’s when you saw something that didn’t match the beauty of the festival. There was someone in a dark, hooded clock looking around, like they were trying to figure out the best plan of attack. You shook your head and made your way over to Loki and Thor.

“Loki?” You said quietly. He didn’t seem to hear you, because he was forcing another laugh at a dumb joke of his brother’s. That’s when you saw the person again. This time though, they were staring right at Thor and Loki.

The next thing you knew, they were lining up two arrows in a bow and firing. You didn’t even have time to yell. You quickly pushed Loki out of the way, who fell into Thor. There was screaming and Thor raced at the attacker.

“Is everyone all right?” Odin asked. Loki got up off the ground, but you didn’t.

“(Y/n)?” He asked. He walked over to you. You were lying on your side away from him. He gently pushed you on your back. He gasped then.

The arrow that had been meant for Loki was sticking out of your abdomen. Blood was dripping from your mouth and your eyes were closed. He was quickly at your side.

“(Y/n)! Darling!” You didn’t respond. Loki was terrified. The world seemed to blur around him. One minute, he was kneeling by you, holding you in his arms, the next, he was being held back by Thor as you were being taken away.

“Brother, calm down.” Thor said. “The healers will help her.”

“Let go of me!” Loki screamed, magic pulsing off of him. “I have to be with her!” He managed to get away from Thor and ran after you, hoping that you would survive.

****

For the next week, it was all touch and go. Loki didn’t leave your side once though; he was scared that he was going to lose you. After a week, you started to wake. Loki was instantly at your side.

“Darling, how do you feel?” He asked, holding your hand.

“Sore.” You said quietly. He kissed your forehead.

“Why did you push me out of the way?” He asked, staring into your eyes.

“Because the kingdom doesn’t need me.” You said. Loki shook his head. “What?”

“Yes they do.” He said.

“How so?”

“Because if you’re gone from my life, they will all face my wrath. So you being alive and here with me is saving them all.” You smiled at him. “I love you more than anything. And when I saw you on the ground with that arrow…” You put a finger to his lips.

“Just kiss me.” You said weakly. And Loki smiled and gratefully did that, happy that he got to kiss you again.


End file.
